


At the Moment

by Analatelle



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Mood Swings, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pregnancy, Romance, Sakura being ridiculous, Sasuke trying his best, Sasuke versus televisions, Short One Shot, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, could possibly make you laugh, pregnant woman outbursts, walking in gardens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analatelle/pseuds/Analatelle
Summary: A series of one-shots, in which Sakura is pregnant. SasuSaku and NaruHina. WARNING: This is real FLUFF. if you can't handle sweets, please proceed reading other fics (bow)





	1. Gardening

**Theme: Gardening**

**Disclaimer: Remember, this is a FANfic.**

_Beauty surrounds us,_

_but usually we need to be walking in_

_a garden to know it._

           

It was four weeks along her pregnancy when she noticed something weird about her husband.

It wasn't like she intentionally stuck her eyes wherever he goes, she just couldn't help but notice it. It was hard not to.

It was when she came home from work in the hospital. As usual, she stopped by the market to buy some fruits and vegetables. Picked the nicest tomato of the lot and walked home. She stepped into their home and took off her sandals. Overall, nothing had happened and everything was normal.

Except the man kneeling on the floor on the corner that seemed to be staring holes into a plant she had never seen before.

She couldn't quite believe the sight of her husband hovering over a plant. She shook her head in disbelief and stared back at the door before turning to see if what she saw was still there.

It was.

"What are you doing?"

Her husband who normally sensed her before she even sets her foot to their house turned to her so quickly that she could only conclude that he was surprised to see her standing there.

He abruptly stood up and muttered, almost inaudibly, "Nothing."

Staring confused at her husband as he walked into the kitchen, she raised a brow and proceeded to join him at the kitchen, putting the fruits and vegetables in the fridge in an organized manner and then tossing her husband a tomato.

            O~~o~~o~~O

Three weeks after the strange sight of her husband doing something absurd, she just couldn't take it anymore.

She walked, more like, stomped into the living room. Although she was considerably angry, she still carefully stomped on the floor that was unpleasantly infested with plants.

"Sasuke!" she shouted with a glare.

Her husband, who looked quite busy with tending to a plant in the corner of the room, stopped working and stood up to face her.

"What?"

Feeling tired and angry at the sight of her house full of plants, she tried to calm her nerves before speaking, "Why are you trying to flood our house full of plants? I can't even reach you with these things in the way!" she just couldn't see why in the world her husband would do something so ridiculous.

After she saw her husband taking care of a plant for the first time, she had dismissed it as him taking a sudden and unexpected interest at gardening or something similar. The next week when she noticed the plants steadily growing in number, she assumed that her husband must have loved it and brought more to tend to it. Besides, there was nothing wrong with taking care of greenery and it wasn't doing any harm. That was her initial thought. Now, their house, their kitchen, their living room, their bedroom and even their bathroom was full of them! Their house was practically a forest! There wasn't any room to move at all. Pregnant as she was, she couldn't take the stress at thinking through how she had to walk their floor without damaging or bulldozing her way through the damned things.

She had enough!

She waited patiently for her husband's explanation, still glaring at him while crossing her arms. She really tried to understand why he did all this. She couldn't find one plausible explanation he could possibly have for it.

After a seemingly long minute of waiting for any kind of response, he finally said something.

"Ino said it'd be healthy for a pregnant woman to walk in nature often."

Her husband looked away, his face lit red as though he was embarrassed to say it.

She blinked once.

Twice.

Her jaw almost dropped at the confession. She didn't know if it was because she was pregnant, thus the hormones but, she was indescribably happy about what he just said.

"You-" she couldn't find anything to say. Her heart warmed and she could feel butterflies flying all around her stomach.

She grabbed the plants that prevented her from reaching her husband and gently set them aside until she was directly in front of him. Without a second thought, she hugged him and smiled.

"Thank you Sasuke."

She felt him hug her back before saying, "Thank you but the plants still needs to go." She said, irritated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this idea started with my mom. There was this time (I think last year) where she suddenly brought home a teeny, tiny, cute cactus. So she told me about how it was on sale and just bought it. The next few days, she'd bring me to the shop where they sell all kinds of cacti and she'd buy a handful each time until weeks pass and I watch our shop and realized we were surrounded by the cacti and succulents (Like, they're swarming us to the point where we don't know where to put em).
> 
> When I talked to my friends about it, they seemed really shocked cuz we almost constantly talk and see each other and then they say that I seem obsessed with cacti and succulents all of a sudden. That's when I realized that It hadn't even been a month since we got hooked on the plants and we have more or less a hundred or two of those things.
> 
> Long story short, we got taken over by plants.
> 
> Hope this was a fun read^^


	2. Idea of Romance

_Romancing is how you got her,_

_Romance is how you keep her,_

_Romance is the way to love her._

* * *

She never expected something like this to happen to her. Maybe when she was still an academy student or when she was still a brat, she could have believed it. But at her age, pregnant as she may be, she still fought at the Great War, was considered as strong as her shishou, that concluded she was considered one of the strongest women alive!

She just couldn't believe it! There was actually someone stupid enough to hide their chakra and stalk her way home after her night shift in the hospital. She really didn't think someone was crazy enough to stalk – maybe plan on attacking her. Her! Uchiha Sakura! Although embarrassing to admit, have demolished a building or two accidentally with her unrestrained strength.

She sighed as she waited for her would-be attacker to get on with it and jump out, have a go at her so she could beat him/her to a pulp already.

* * *

They were going to reach her house soon. It unnerved her to think about how her husband would react if he discovered that somebody had been tailing his wife for a while now.

She shivered.

Before her husband senses something wrong outside their house, she decided to make the first move. She barely paused when she felt a hand touching her shoulder. Without hesitation and further ado, she grabbed the hand and sent the person flying to the other side of the far block with her fist.

She looked at the destruction that fell on the innocent street and silently prayed that she wouldn't have to pay for the damage and inwardly apologized to the people who'd be fixing it. Maybe she shouldn't have used her full strength…

Ignoring the small gnawing guilt, she quickly walked over to the person she just punched to catch the stalker but was surprised at the sight of her husband's nose bleeding and clutching his side with a bunch of red roses on the side.

* * *

Surprise her, Naruto said.

Be romantic, Naruto said.

It's normal for a husband to do it, Naruto, that bastard said.

He knew it wasn't going to work.

For one, he never did anything like this.

'There's a first time for everything Teme.'

Second, his wife was good in sensing others' presence. She could even detect a well-hidden genjutsu from miles away.

'Well, you never know til you try right?'

He frowned at the Dobe's voice ringing in his head.

This was the last time he'd ever listen to Naruto's 'marriage-life' advice. Just because things like this worked on that Dobe's wife didn't mean it would work with his own.

Now he was sporting a large bruise on his left rib, a bloody nose, and an embarrassingly damaged ego.

"I'm really, really sorry Sasuke." His wife continued to make an apology, healing his bruise with medical ninjutsu and fixing his broken nose.

He sighed, wincing a little at the pain.

"It's okay Sakura." He tried to assure her.

He had been trying to console his teary-eyed wife for the last ten minutes to no avail.

"But you were just trying to be romantic and I punched you because I thought you were an attacker and I'm so happy you did all this for me but I nearly killed you for sneaking up on me!" his wife shouted, practically crying buckets of tears now. She was still chattering about everything that happened and telling him her apologies.

She wasn't making much sense but heat enveloped his ears, maybe his face, he wasn't so sure. It was humiliating to think about being punched by his wife for trying to be a romantic (He internally swore to punch Naruto for this later), but on the brighter side, he commended his wife for reacting that way to people who might try to stalk her. One can never be too safe, even if times were peaceful nowadays.

When Sakura, who was now being uncharacteristically quiet, was done healing everything, he looked at her still-teary eyes and smiled.

"Everything's fine." He assured her again, lifting his hand to her face and used his thumb to brush her tears away.

He kissed her forehead and felt her hug him tightly.

He hugged her back and sighed, "Next time, I'll take you to dinner instead of doing that though."

His wife smiled.

"Agreed."


	3. In Between

**Theme: In Between**

_I find the best way to love someone is not to change them,_

_But instead, help them reveal_

_the greatest version of themselves._

* * *

She couldn't really decide whether she wanted to kiss her husband or punch him.

So she decided to do both.

She hurried as fast as she could and closed their distance before kissing him in the mouth. It was nothing too intimate, just a simple kiss that was short enough to be called chaste and long enough to be just that, enough.

Without hesitating or thinking about it too much, she pushed him hard and punched her husband in the face. She had been quite considerate as she didn't use her full strength. It was just enough to knock him to the ground.

Then she ran.

She ran as quick as she could to their house and into their room, and then locked the door, which she doubted her husband wouldn't be able to break into if he really wanted. Heck, she could probably tap the damn thing and it'd fly off across the room. Still she hoped he wasn't chasing her.

Everything was all her husband's fault.

Every two in the afternoon was her schedule for a pistachio ice cream snack. She had never broken her daily routine now that she was pregnant.

Because of her  _darling_  husband, she missed her days' worth of ice cream.

Because he accidentally ate it.

Yes, 'accidentally'.

No joke.

If it was Naruto who told her that, she'd have launched him off to space with her fist, like literally try to do that out of anger. But this was her husband they were talking about. Sasuke. Her Sasuke. And because he was Sasuke, his ridiculous excuse was plausible. Still, because he ate her precious ice cream, she punched him albeit softly to lessen the grudge building in her heart. It might seem ridiculous and stupid to most people but she was pregnant god dammit! Her hormones acted up and were out of control these days. It's not like she could control herself and think rationally like a normal person.

She kissed her husband because apparently, he noticed that he ate her ice cream and walked out of the house to buy another one. Unfortunately for the both of them, the pistachio ones were sold out and he settled to buying her next favorite flavor, chocolate almonds. Kissing him was also a necessary surprise to get her husband off his guard to punch him without any hitch. Husband or not, he was still an unparalleled shinobi, thus the distraction.

She paced right and left, back and forth inside their room, waiting anxiously. A few seconds of waiting, she glanced to the door, nothing.

She sat down on their bed, her heart still beating in anticipation. She glanced back at the door, still nothing.

Her husband couldn't be that mad could he?

Now shaking with trepidation, she stood and walked in front of the door, slowly turning the handle and opening the door. She peeked through the small opening but didn't see anyone at all.

She dashed to the kitchen to the back of their house, he still wasn't there.

Feeling the incredible urge to cry, she ran inside the house and inside their room. She glanced at her large stomach, caressing it before letting hot tears fall. She just couldn't help it. It wasn't her fault that she was emotional. she was just feeling a little bloated and was heavily pregnant!

How could her husband just ignore her when she just punched the hell out of him? Why didn't he follow her back to their house? Was he really so mad that he decided not to go back home? Unending questions swirled inside her mind, fueling her tears and making her sob like an angry infant.

It wasn't long before she heard a soft thud from the door. Her sadness turning to anger, she didn't even take a glance at her husband who was now right at her side, opting to ignoring him.

"Why are you crying? I thought I was the one who got punched?" She heard him speak softly.

She still ignored him.

She heard him sigh and felt the bed shift.

There was a rustle, then out of nowhere, there was a pistachio and chocolate almond ice cream right in front of her face. She gaped at the treats and turned to look at her husband.

"But how..." she started, she knew that the pistachio ice cream was out of stock in the village (guess who teleported from place to place in a hurry to atone for his 'sins'). It was literally impossible for her husband to buy any anywhere.

"I got it from Naruto's house."

Her eyes widened.

"But Naruto loves this as much as I do, why would he give it to you?" she asked, skeptical. Naruto might be the hokage, he might have matured to be an outstanding one but he was still as childish as he was when it came to his ramen and food in general.

Sasuke looked away.

"He didn't give it to me."

Silence.

...

...

"You stole it!?"

Her husband still wasn't looking at her.

She couldn't believe it.

Her husband. Sasuke. Sasuke stole ice cream from the hokage's house! She didn't even have to wonder how he stole it with Hinata probably lounging in the house he just stole it from.

"You really.."

She couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her lips and when she saw her husband smirk, she just lost it. She laughed like a hyena, completely forgetting why she was upset or crying in the first place.

It took a while before she calmed down enough to ask, "Is that why you took long to come home?"

She saw him faintly smile.

"Why else why I leave you alone when you're upset?"

Once again, Sakura teared up. That was extremely sweet of him. She didn't even know that her husband was capable of saying such a thing.

"I-I thought you got mad when I punched you."

Her husband hugged her, comforting her.

"I wasn't."

"I thought you didn't want to go home anymore."

"I'm here aren't I?"

"I thought maybe you started to hate me because I punched you for my ice cream."

"Hm, you did kiss me before you punched me so I forgive you."

She cried harder.

"I love you."

He smiled.

"I love you too."


	4. Life

**Theme: Life**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim.**

_Difficult roads_

_often lead to_

_beautiful destinations._

* * *

She couldn't stop crying.

She just couldn't.

Sasuke didn't even know what the problem was. His wife had always cried when they were young. Now that they were adults, he seldom hears even a sob from his wife, although she does have her fits once in a while, and those moments were quite rare.

He understood that pregnant women were prone to crying fits supposedly, suddenly without any reason (He knew thanks to a certain someone who ran to him to rattle on and on about how his wife was crying, saying he couldn't stand to see it because she looked like she was suffering and in pain.). Now that he could see for himself his own wife's emotional imbalance due to pregnancy, he was sure he didn't like it one bit.

He heard her cry first before he saw her come to him, walking slowly as if she were afraid. The sight of her crying was more heartbreaking than he thought possible. He liked to think that he was a kind of man that didn't care too much for emotional outburst and thought thoroughly with rationality. In this case however, he found himself frowning and concerned, hurt even, to see his wife cry. Her face ashen as though someone she cared a lot for had gone and died. He checked her physical appearance first to see if she was hurt, though he honestly doubted someone was even capable of going near her if she was ever threatened. When he couldn't see even the slightest blemish on her skin, he feared the worse. The only thing he could think about that could make her cry that much was if something happened to their unborn child. A chill ran down his spine.

When he asked her if she was alright, he decided that something serious had happened because her cries became louder and more heartfelt. He came closer to her and she immediately latched onto him, hugging him with her clenched fists.

"Shhh. It's okay Sakura. Just tell me what's wrong." He whispered, gently trying to comfort his wailing wife and running his palm smooth circles on her back.

She didn't answer him, just smashed herself closer to his chest like she didn't want to separate from him. He hugged her closer and waited for her to calm down.

It felt like a few hours had gone before his wife's cries became mere sobs. He tried to ask again, "Sakura, tell me what happened.".

A few moments passed by before his wife finally looked up to him, her eyes were red and puffy. He felt his heart clenched at the sight, internally swearing to make sure that his wife would never have to cry like so again.

"Sa-sasuke.." she called, her voice small and slightly hoarse from crying.

"Tell me." He tried again. The sooner he knew what happened, the sooner he could take care of it.

"Sasuke." She called again, clearer this time.

"Hm?"

"Y-you have to make sure to die before me."

It took Sasuke a grand total of three seconds to comprehend what his wife just told him. Whatever it was that he thought was the reason for his wife to cry that hard, he wasn't expecting what he just heard. Admittedly, he was more than a little shocked.

"...what?" He asked, a little hesitant and tried hard not to stutter.

His shock must have been apparent to his wife because she immediately followed up, "I-I mean don't die young! But when the time comes, you have to die before me. I can't - can't stand to think that you'd be growing old, missing your wife while life goes on before you. Who'd take care of you if I go first, what if you die with loneliness. I just - please." She cried again, tears pouring from her eyes.

Sasuke thought about what she said.

"...where did you get this idea?"

His wife was still sobbing when she answered, "I was watching the television and ..." at this point, Sasuke didn't hear anything else she said. He knew it. He should've never accepted the television Naruto gave them.

"-so sad that his wife died. He wanted to go after her every day, just wasting his years and-"

"Sakura." He interrupted.

"I- what?"

"Do you think I'd want you to experience what you don't want me to?" He asked, serious.

"I- no! But, I'd rather it was me than you. You already lost your family once, I don't want you to feel any loss ever again."

He felt warmth inside him. He brought his wife into his arms and firmly held her, once again, thankful for having her in his life.

"Sakura." He whispered against her ear.

She answered by clenching her hands on his back.

"Although I'd rather die first if anything happens, now that you're telling me this, I'm having second thoughts."

Before his wife could say something to chide him, he continued, "-so let's go together. When we're old and when our child, maybe children, can live their own lives."

Although his wife cried harder, Sasuke felt at ease. When he was a child, he'd never thought to want a family and to live so long, now, he was content. He smiled to himself, bringing his wife closer and resting his head on hers.

Now, all he needed to do was to get rid of the television.


	5. Unexpected Side

_Sometimes, the best moments_

_are the ones you didn't_

_plan at all._

* * *

He's visibly upset, uncomfortable and downright unusual. Sakura finds she can't make herself worry too much because seeing him so distressed made her a little too happy.

Normally, she would be worried about seeing her husband's handsome face frown with worries she didn't know about. This was different. This was a side of her husband that she didn't know existed. Her husband had always been a collected and rational person who didn't worry about anything that didn't seem significant. He was the kind of person who seemed unaffected with social interactions and norms that would normally plague a person's mind. Although her husband can hardly be called normal, she still didn't think her husband could have this kind of reaction.

It seemed a long time ago when she was still a young genin who unrelentingly pinned for her teammate's affection however small he would give her. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever expect her husband to be jealous over her.

Simply put, she would be happy to die now that she had seen this side of him.

It's not like she was flirting with some other man, she was just asked if she'd be okay with touching her stomach's bump, in which she gave permission to.

Naoki Shimo was a patient who got hospitalized a couple of weeks ago. He was a shinobi that was a little too pale and a little too bony to even be called one. Two broken ribs and countless cuts on his body were observed when he was brought over to the hospital. Although she wasn't exactly needed to treat his wounds, Sakura treated him since she had enough time to do so. Ever since then, the man who apparently idolized her since she was a chuunin had visited her quite frequently to show his gratitude, bringing gifts and small talk to show it.

It was just a coincidence when her husband saw the man caress her stomach that day.

When she arrived at home after work, she was surprised to see her husband still up because he'd normally be at their bedroom by that time of the night.

Thinking something serious might have happened to worry her husband till that time of the night, she asked him what happened.

"Did something happen?"

He looked at her a bit strangely before he said anything.

"You let strangers touch your stomach."

Her eyes widened.

"What?"

"What are you talking about Sasuke?"

Silence.

Sakura had thought hard about what in the hell her husband was talking about when she remembered that there was only that one time when she let another person touch her stomach since she'd been pregnant, other than her husband himself that is.

She thought about her husband's slight accusing tone and had to grit her teeth to stop herself from showing a smile. She made a show of thinking hard by massaging her hand on her temple and frowning.

"You're the only one who ever touched my stomach though?" she said, feigning ignorance.

She had to further try her best not to smile when Sasuke, her darling husband frowned and glared at her.

"I saw you at the hospital this afternoon." he said simply, this time, accusation clearly lacing his words.

She pretended to think again and acted as though she just remembered.

"Oh! You mean Shimo-san? It's not a big deal, he's just curious about babies." she shrugged.

Her husband looked further annoyed.

"Sakura, you're barely showing. Our child can't even be called a baby at this stage yet."

"Oh... you're right, it's just, he's been visiting me at the hospital these past few days, giving me gifts, so I got too friendly and accidentally told him that I was pregnant."

That was how her husband started being all silent even as they walked upstair to their bedroom.

She stared hard at her husband who was facing the ceiling, his face a lot troubled than she ever saw him the last few years. He didn't even seem to notice her staring at him.

Her husband was worried.

A lot.

Her heart beat faster, butterflies seemed to occupy her stomach, everything in her body felt all tingly and she smiled.

Again, she never, ever thought she'd see her husband worry about anything close to jealousy.

She was indescribably happy.

A little too happy.

Tears started pouring down her cheeks. It took her a while to realize she was crying. When she did, she wiped her tears, that's when her husband noticed that she had cried.

"What's wrong?" her husband asked, gently caressing her cheek, a little panicked, probably surprised to see her cry so suddenly.

"You're worried and jealous." she said, smiling happily.

She giggled at the sight of her husband's expression. After expressing her mirth, she looked at his raised brow.

"I'm not jealous." Sasuke denied, frowning.

She was still smiling.

Silence.

Then her husband suddenly hugged her. With her face on his chest, she couldn't see what expression he had om his features.

"I am." her husband admitted, sighing a little.

Her smile widened and she held him closer, snuggling her body to his.

"I'm happy."

She heard her husband sigh.

They were on each others arms for a while before Sakura broke it.

"Sasuke." she called.

"Hm?"

"Shimo-san has a wife."

...

...

"I know."

She buried her face further into his chest and smiled, extremely happy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of this idea started with my mom. There was this time (I think last year) where she suddenly brought home a teeny, tiny, cute cactus. So she told me about how it was on sale and just bought it. The next few days, she'd bring me to the shop where they sell all kinds of cacti and she'd buy a handful each time until weeks pass and I watch our shop and realized we were surrounded by the cacti and succulents (Like, they're swarming us to the point where we don't know where to put em).
> 
> When I talked to my friends about it, they seemed really shocked cuz we almost constantly talk and see each other and then they say that I seem obsessed with cacti and succulents all of a sudden. That's when I realized that It hadn't even been a month since we got hooked on the plants and we have more or less a hundred or two of those things.
> 
> Long story short, we got taken over by plants.
> 
> Hope this was a fun read^^


End file.
